Code Geass: Mended Hearts
by kogasgal27
Summary: This story is about the lives of all the characters after the end of the war and peace was finally attained. Please read and review! LelouchxKallen
1. New Home

Code Geass:

This anime is one of my favorite ever! I thought the ending was totally amazing and I wish it didn't end, but I know if they make another season they'll ruin it. Here's my take on how everything went down after the war ended. Next chapter will be up in two weeks. I hope you enjoy it and leave me reviews, thank you!

Code Geass: Mended Hearts

Chapter 1: New Home

"The power of the kings, known as Geass, brings one solitude. Not quite accurate, is it? Right Lelouch?" C.C. wondered.

Lelouch let a smile cross his features, "Yes that's right."

C.C. turned her head towards the front of the wagon, letting her long green hair sprawl out across the hay. Lelouch was wearing a pointy straw hat, cloth over the bottom half of his face, long sleeve white shirt, and long white pants. He needed to hide his presence from the entire world. If anyone knew he was alive they would demand his death immediately. Although death wasn't exactly what he deserved. Yes, he had done some horrible things in his life but the end result had been perfect. Weren't sacrifices part of achieving the ultimate goal? Together along with Suzaku, they had created a wonderful and peaceful world.

"What are you thinking, C.C.?"

"I'm just thinking of how wonderful our plan worked out."

He laughed slightly, "You are such a witch."

She grinned, "But you knew that already."

"I did," he agreed.

She rolled onto her stomach and placed her head in her palms, "Are we almost there?"

"Nope."

She sighed, "Really?"

"Be patient would you, C.C."

"Do they have pizza here?"

"Most likely."

"But you're not sure?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Just be quiet."

C.C. stuck her tongue out at him and rolled over onto her back again. Her soft brown eyes met the light blue sky and fluffy white clouds. It was the first time she would be able to enjoy her life. Things would be better now that Lelouch was free of all his duties of being a Britannia Prince and the leader of the Black Nights. They would finally live happily ever after together. C.C. hoped eventually she could heal his heart. Losing Nunnally was the hardest thing for him. He despised the fact that he couldn't be her protector any longer. Lelouch wouldn't admit it, but she was pretty sure losing Kallen had been the second hardest blow. He might deny it, but C.C. knew that he loved her.

"Here we are."

C.C.'s eyes glanced over the plot of land. It was a good size, not huge, but not tiny either. She had never owned anything in her life. Always she worked for those more fortunate than herself, now things would be different. She jumped off the wagon and skipped onto the property. It was filled with lush green grass and had a section of giant oak trees. Then there was a small town house, the prefect size, and some feet away from that was a bright red barn, most likely empty of all animals now.

Lelouch stepped off the wagon after C.C. and then they noticed an expensive silver Lexus across their wagon on the dirt trail and saw a tall muscular man step out from the comforting leather seats. He walked over to them lazily and then stretched out his hand when he reached the pair.

"I was wondering if you were going to show."

Lelouch took his hand, but kept his hooded face down in the shadows, "We were traveling rather slow, forgive us."

He motioned to the wagon. C.C. had already run to the house, then the barn, and was on her way back to where the two men were standing. The man stared after C.C. for a moment then turned his attention back to Lelouch.

The real-estate man smiled slyly, "She's cute. Your wife?"

Lelouch smiled back although the man couldn't see it, "No she's not."

"Oh?" the man seemed surprised. He attempted to be stealthy and look at the man's hidden face, but obviously he planned on not showing it in the least bit. The salesman wondered what this person had done to make him need to hide his face. Maybe he was terribly ugly? Was he a renegade from prison? Although he couldn't see the man's face, it didn't seem like these two were much a like to be sibling. She seemed clueless, bouncy, and cheerful, whereas he seemed quiet, smart, and resigned. But it really was none of his business; all he wanted to do was make a sale.

"Do you like it C.C?" Lelouch questioned when she arrived.

The real-estate man stared at the duo. That was an odd name, wasn't it?

C.C. nodded her head vigorously.

Lelouch turned to the salesman, "We'll take it."

The man's eyes bulged in shock for the second time, "But I haven't even shown you the land and the house."

"If she likes it, that's all that matters."

"Are you sure she's not your wife?" the man asked astonished. Usually only a man deeply in love with their wife or girlfriend would give them anything to make them happy.

"She's much more."

The man stared, but didn't say anything. What could you possibly say as a reply to that anyways?

C.C. then grabbed Lelouch's arm, pulling him forward and spoke, "Come see the house! It's so pretty."

She then let his arm go and skipped towards the house again. Lelouch turned back to the man and handed him a wad of cash rolled into a ball, "I assume this is enough?"

"Are you serious?"

Lelouch didn't bother to answer and followed after C.C. She waited at the front door, keeping it propped open for him to enter. The front room was the living room which still had a few pieces of furniture in it. Then he followed C.C. to the kitchen, the bathroom, and then up the stairs, while C.C. pointed and explained what she wanted to do to each of the rooms. Whatever would make her happy, Lelouch didn't care. His happiness meant nothing now that he knew he could never attain any of it.

"Lelouch?"

"Yes?"

He looked up at her as she pulled off his straw hat. She gave him a half smile and then a little shove in the opposite direction of the room she choose as her own, "This ones mine. You can have that room."

"Yes ma'am," he mocked slightly. They'd need to get used to the old country talk.

She laughed and then closed the door in his face. Lelouch shrugged and went into the other room and was surprised to see that it was rather big. He pulled the cloth off his face and took a deep breath, it felt good. He ran a hand through his jet-black hair and plopped onto the cot in the room.

Their suitcases were still on the wagon, under the hay, so he decided to go down and retrieve them. He strode down the steps and right before he reached the door he realized he didn't have his hat. It finally hit him that life was going to be such a bother. Suzaku had to live with his face covered for the rest of his life, but Lelouch might have to for longer. He guessed it equaled out in the long run because Suzaku had to live with the fact that he 'killed' Lelouch. Plus the other fact that Suzaku once betrayed his best friend. It might not be as hard for Suzaku, but it was a very painful thing that Lelouch didn't like to think about. Suzaku had to live without Euphemia and Lelouch had to live without Nunnally. Neither would ever truly be happy.

"Lelouch, where are you going?"

"I was going to get our suitcases."

C.C. tossed him his hat.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry."

Lelouch smiled, "I'll be back in a few."

He moved the wagon off the dirt path and unhitched the horses, moving them into the barn for shelter. Than he put some hay in the stalls for the animals and pulled the bags out. He walked slowly up to the house and saw C.C. standing at the door holding it open for him once again. She plucked the hat off his head while she shut the front door. She really could be the perfect little house wife if she wanted to be. But it would never be like that for them. Too many unmentionable things had happened.

"We need to go to town soon."

"Are we going to get pizza?" C.C. wondered excitedly.

"We can make our own pizza."

"Really?"

Lelouch nodded, "Yes, we can grow the tomatoes, buy the flour, and make the cheese."

C.C.'s eyes widened, "Can we really do that?"

"I'm sure we can eventually… but for now we'll buy some."

"Let's go now!"

Lelouch pushed past her dragging the suitcases towards the stairs.

C.C. took the one that belonged to her and hopped up the steps two at a time, "Physical labor isn't really your forte, Lelouch."

He watched her go up, and then lugged his into his room. He mumbled something under his breath about stupid jocks but she couldn't hear. After he placed his bag into his space, he plopped down onto the ground in front of his bedroom door. C.C. gracefully sat across from him, staring into his gorgeous lavender eyes.

He sighed, "We can go in a little while C.C. I just unhitched the two horses."

"I'll do it."

He glared, "You'd ruin the reins."

"I would not!"

"Alright, alright; let's do it together then. I'll teach you. We need to buy seeds, grain, and food for us."

"I would never have imagined you would live this way, Lelouch."

"Well where else could we possibly live?"

"Maybe Britannia?"

"I would never and I don't want to have to wear this all the time," he threw the white cloth for his face in her lap, disgusted.

She smiled regretfully, but said nothing.

Her pity was something Lelouch hated. It felt ten times worse to be pitied by her than anyone else in the whole world, not that anyone else in the world would really pity him, but no matter. He got up and went into his room slamming the door. He fell onto the cot and buried his face into the mattress. They need to get some sheets, towels, and furniture also, he noted.

His mind wandered back to everything that had happened in the past two years. When the Zero Requiem had been put into full action he never thought this far into it. How was he supposed to know that he had gotten C.C.'s code in the land of C? She hadn't even known it. It could only take effect after death, the same way it had worked for C.C. Giving up his life for the sake of peace really hadn't been such a hard blow for him, but finding out he had to live and give up his identity was difficult. He had always been Lelouch Lamperouge or Lelouch Vi Britannia. Now he couldn't even be Lelouch anymore. At least to C.C. he could still be Lelouch, but it still wasn't enough. He didn't think it would bother him so much to know that everyone hated and thought poorly of him, but then again he expected to be dead by this time. Lelouch sighed and decided mulling over all of this wasn't going to do him any good. What was done was done and that was the end of it.

He opened the door to find C.C. sitting in the same position. She smiled up at him and he offered her his hand. She took it gratefully and then attached herself to his arm, something she had been doing a lot of recently.

Lelouch sighed again, "Let's go."

"Ok!" C.C. responded cheerfully.


	2. Loss

Kallen stared at the picture that hung on her board

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome! I know it might seem a little slow with the LelouchxKallen in the beginning, but I promise if you wait for a few more chapters you won't be disappointed! Next chappy will be up in two weeks, so until then leave me lots of reviews!

Chapter 2: Loss

Kallen stared at the picture that hung on her board. There were many pictures on it, but none were worth a second look except for one. She knew she shouldn't think about him, but she couldn't help it. The connection she had felt towards him had been the strongest tie she had ever felt towards anyone. It almost equaled the one with her dead brother. When she had kissed him goodbye on the steps in the mansion, that's not what it had felt like. It had felt like a whole new beginning.

Now that's what she wanted. But something she could never have unfortunately.

Declaring her defiance against Lelouch had been one of the most difficult things for her to bear. It was only second to losing her brother. Why did she always have to lose the ones she cared for most? At first she thought it was her duty and knew she had to defeat Lelouch for the good of Area 11… or rather Japan. But after realizing the moment he was stabbed, it had been part of his plot all along, her heart had broken. He had done everything for the sake of peace in the world and he died for that. Kallen honestly wasn't sure if her heart would ever be able to heal.

"Kallen you're going to be late for school!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother calling. It used to really bother her that her mother was Japanese and her father was Britannian, but now with all the laws and equal rights she didn't care. Things were working out so much better now a days. And it was all because of… him. Kallen jumped down the stairs two at a time and popped a piece of toasted bread into her mouth.

"Bye," she mumbled with a full mouth.

She ran towards the newly rebuilt Ashford Academy. On her way she rushed past one of her fellow classmates.

He called after her, "Kallen!"

Kallen stopped and waited for him to catch up. When he did she greeted him with fake cheerfulness, "Hey Gino."

Gino had been the person to help her defeat Suzaku. It had been a difficult battle and it had been even harder to administer the finishing blow since she knew the pilot so personally, but it had to be done. Now that she thought back, it destroyed her inside to know she had killed him. She had never felt such regret from someone's death like she did with Suzaku and Lelouch. Even if it seemed as though he had been doing something evil, when she realized Lelouch's real plan, she knew he had only been trying to forward that goal. Sadly both men had died unjustly for a just cause.

"Are you ok, Kallen?"

She shook her head, enjoying the memories floating around in her head, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, how are you?"

He smiled halfheartedly, "I'd be better if you talked to me."

"I am talking to you."

"No," he shook his head, "I mean tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I could help?"

"You can't help."

"How do you know?"

"Because there's only one person who can help me and you're not him!" she snapped.

He turned his back on her and headed towards the student council building. Gino had been elected vice-president in place of Lelouch and Nina had become the President since she came back to school. It was hard to see people being replaced. At least she could still see Milly, but she would never again be able to see Lelouch, Suzaku, or Shirley. It was very painful to know that.

She felt a little bad for yelling at Gino like that, but he was always prying. Of course she thought of him as a good friend, but that was all. Sometimes she couldn't help but feel like he maybe wanted more from her. Truthfully she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to give herself fully to anyone, but she knew for sure she definitely wasn't ready yet.

"Good morning Kallen!"

Her bright, aqua blue eyes met dark brown and she smiled at the other student council member, "Hi Rivalz."

"Everything ok? You look a little down this morning," he commented.

"Yes everything is fine. I'm just tried."

Rivalz nodded and moved over to greet Gino. He had become a really cheerful person since the day Milly had agreed to go out with him. It hadn't been a shock to Kallen. She could always see the love sick look in his eye and thought she would catch Milly staring at him every once in a while too, although she could never be sure.

Next Kallen greeted Nina and the two new student council members a boy, Luke and a girl, Luna. They were twins and freshmen. The reddish-pink haired ace-pilot plopped onto her chair and listen to Nina talk about what they were going to do for the next food drive. She really wasn't in the mood to listen to all this junk. She thought it was great how the student body was helping with the world affairs like keeping the peace and preventing world hunger, but her mind was still miles away.

Luna tugged on her uniform jacket, "Kallen?"

Did she have a sign that said 'bother me' on her somewhere? Why was everyone driving her crazy today? She sugarcoated her voice so she wouldn't scare the poor girl, "Yes?"

"Um, Gino and Rivalz said you're friends with the governor. Do you think I could maybe meet her one day?" Luna wondered shyly.

That wasn't exactly what Kallen had been expecting, "Uh, I'll ask her if that's all right."

"Oh really, would you? That'd be so cool."

"It's no problem."

Luna smiled and then turned her attention back to Nina. Kallen wondered if Luna only truly wanted to meet Nunnally or if there was an ulterior motive underneath. She'd have to keep her eye on the young girl.

Kallen sighed deeply. She wished the school day would just be over already. She was going over to Ohgi and Villetta's house after school to baby-sit for their little boy. After that she had an appointment to meet Nunnally. She really wanted to talk with the princess. There were some questions she had to ask. Kallen needed to get some answers. It was too hard to think about Lelouch. But she wanted to know if Nunnally felt the same way. Was she the only one who was grieving for the former leader of the Black Nights?

The meeting ended soon after and the school day went by in a blur, the way it did on many occasions. Gino usually attempted to talk to her and sit with her at lunch, but today he left her alone with her space. She couldn't decide if it was a bad thing or a good thing. She'd also talked to the new student council member again. The girl seemed sweet and harmless, but still Kallen was weary. Asking something so random, like meeting the governor, had the sirens blasting in her head.

She skipped happily to Ohgi's house; it wasn't very far from the school and knocked on the door lightly when she reached it. When the baby got a little older Villetta planned on teaching at the school again. Ohgi was very busy, now that he was elected the Prime Minster of Japan, but he always made time for is Britiannia wife and child.

Villetta opened the door with the baby attached to her hip, "Hey Kallen, how are you?"

Kallen entered and smiled, "I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm excited to go out! I feel like Ohgi and I never get to go out alone that much anymore," Villetta explained.

"Well you know if you ever want to escape you can always call me."

"I know, thanks hunny, you're so sweet."

Ohgi popped his head out of a door, "Is that you Kallen?"

"Yeah it's me, Ohgi."

His head vanished for another moment, and then he remerged in a dashing suit. He walked over to the two ladies and baby while grinning, "Thanks for watching him Kallen; you're such a big help."

"It's not a problem really. If you ever need me on short notice, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks again," Ohgi replied and then kissed his son's forehead.

Villetta pinched her son's cheek and then handed him off to Kallen, "We'll be back around five."

"All right, take your time."

The happily married couple waved and then left the house. Kallen sat down on the couch holding the baby securely in her arms. After a few minutes he got impatient and wriggled until he was set free on the floor. The baby had Villetta's darker complexion and her bright golden eyes. Then he had Ohgi's chocolate brown hair and facial structure. He was definitely an adorable mix between them.

As Kallen observed the baby, it made her think about children. She'd always loved kids and planned on having at least one eventually, but who could she possibly have a child with? If there was anyone she would even consider it would have been Lelouch, but he was gone now. What if she never found love again? Was it possible that she would fall again? Could it happen to her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the baby's happy giggles and Kallen got off the couch and kneeled on the floor. She crawled around with the child, chasing him. Every time he let out a new squeal of joy, Kallen's heart would ache. Why was just living, so hard? Why couldn't everything just be easy? It seemed like it was easy for everyone else. Was there something wrong with her?

Before Kallen even knew it Ohgi and Villetta were walking through the front door. Villetta's cute chuckles signaled her of their return. Villetta opened up her arms and the baby crawled to her excitedly.

"That was so much fun!"

"Yes it was," Ohgi agreed.

Kallen grinned at them, "I'm glad you had a good time."

Villetta passed the baby over to Ohgi, "Why don't you go bathe him and get him ready for bed?"

Ohgi nodded, "Ok. Good night Kallen, it was good seeing you."

"You too," Kallen replied.

She was about to grab her jacket and school bag when Villetta sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Kallen stared for a moment and then complied.

"Is something bothering you Kallen?"

"No nothing is. Does it seem like something is?"

Villetta shook her head, "Not exactly. You just seem a little more distant that you usually are."

"Am I? I'm sorry I didn't even realize."

"Well if you didn't notice then I guess it isn't anything big and important. Maybe some boy troubles?"

Kallen stared at her wide eyed.

Villetta laughed airily, "I'm just joking hunny. If it is though, you know you can tell me right? If you ever need to talk about anything Ohgi and I are here for you."

"Thanks that means a lot."

Villetta stood, "Ok as long as you know. Have a good night. Any other plans?"

"Yes actually I meeting with Nunnally in a little while so I guess I better get going," Kallen told.

"That's good. Have fun."

"Goodnight Miss Villetta."

"Goodnight Kallen."

Kallen escaped through the door with her backpack and jacket in hand. Villetta had read her face so well. At least now if she wanted to talk she knew the new mother would listen. At first it had been difficult to judge her character, but now she saw what a kind and caring person she could be. It was so nice that Ohgi had found someone like that. A someone she wished she could find for herself. Who knew, maybe eventually she would. Maybe it would be someone she could honestly truly love.

She glanced at her watch and picked up the pace. If she didn't hurry she would be late for her visit with Nunnally. And it was really hard to reschedule or even get an appointment. Nunnally had to literarily tell her secretary to cancel appoints to fit her in. Nunnally would tell her the truth, wouldn't she? Well she would see soon enough.


	3. Pain

Chapter 3:

Thanks very much for all the reviews. I respect everyone's opinion and I'd just like to explain some of the reasoning behind my choices. For Nunnally still being a governor, it's because I chose someone else who is the Empress, someone I think is more fit since I think Nunnally is great, but she seems too kind and naïve to run all of Britannia. Sorry about C.C. being so bubbly, I'll tone it down for the next part. For the fact that Gino is still at the school, well you'll see and my personal opinion is that he wouldn't join the Britannia army again because of what happened. Anyways that's it so keep reviewing me!

Chapter 3: Pain

"Governor Nunnally?"

"Yes?" she turned her head, her large blue eyes staring intently at the masked man.

"It's almost time for your next appointment."

Nunnally turned back to Kaguya, putting her teacup down on its saucer, "It was lovely having tea with you, Kaguya."

"It was nice having tea with you too, Nunnally," Kaguya replied in her squeaky, but pretty voice.

"I hope you call on me again," Nunnally smiled sweetly as Zero started to roll her away.

Kaguya shot a suspicious look towards the masked Zero figure, but nodded and offered a smile nonetheless. She couldn't help, but love the young Britannian Princess even if she didn't like her body guard. Kaguya was overly curious to find out who the masked man underneath was, since it obviously couldn't be Lelouch Vi Britannia who was slain that day, when peace finally came. Still, maybe it was better if she never found out. She might not like what she would find. The black haired co-president of the U.N.F. smiled and waved when Nunnally looked over her shoulder at her one last time. Nunnally eagerly returned the smile.

Nunnally and Zero flew on the private jet in silence. This next appointment was someone she was very eager to see. It was one she had gotten to set up herself. Although she didn't mind doing all the tasks required as the governor of Japan and as a representative of the U.N.F. she still liked to see her old friends.

"Is Kallen waiting for us?"

Zero glanced down at his watch and shook his head, "No we still have fifteen minutes."

"Suzaku, will you ever unmask your face?" Nunnally wondered sadly.

"Please don't address me as such, Ms. Nunnally. And no, it's the least I can do."

"Least you can do?"

"Well… he sacrificed his life for this peace, so the least I can do is sacrifice my identity."

The very light brown haired girl frowned, "It seems so sad that you both had to sacrifice so much… especially my brother."

Zero grabbed Nunnally's hand, "Truly it makes me overjoyed to know that at least you know my identity."

"I'm glad then," she replied squeezing his hand.

The jet moved down in a graceful landing. Nunnally had never said anything about how he killed Lelouch and for that he was so grateful. If she ever confronted him about it, he didn't know what he could possibly say, but he was pretty sure that it was never going to come up. It seemed to be an untold compromise between them never to rub it into each other's faces. It was hard enough to know that Nunnally knew he killed Lelouch and it would be unbearable if she blamed him.

When the jet was at a complete stop, Zero pushed Nunnally out and walked swiftly across the landing base. In a matter of minutes they entered the main part of the mansion built especially for Nunnally. She hadn't really wanted the huge house, but it had been a gift to her from the people of Japan and she couldn't very well turn it down. They had built it for her with their own arms and legs, and that meant a lot to her since she could never experience the knowledge of true physical labor. Zero made his way across to the room where Nunnally took all her guests.

Inside a tall slim girl was already seated at the table, "You're late."

Kallen turned and when her eyes met the Zero figure, her eyes quickly dropped to ground. It pained Suzaku to see Kallen hurting by just his presence, but there was nothing he could do. She didn't know who he was, he was sure, so probably every time she saw him it made her think of Lelouch. It was very hard for any of them to think of Lelouch and being reminded of him constantly must make it ten times worse.

"Thank you Zero, you may leave now."

Zero bowed stiffly, "Yes Ms. Governor."

He was out of the room within a second. Kallen's eye shot up to watch him leave and then she grinned towards Nunnally, "Hi Nunnally! How are you today?"

It was eating Kallen up inside to figure out who the masked man was. She knew it wasn't Lelouch, but then who could it possibly be? And the fact that that person killed Lelouch with his own hands made it even harder for Kallen to sit still and not retaliate against him. It obviously had to be someone Lelouch trusted would do exactly what he would do, but who could that person be? Nunnally probably knew the identity or else she wouldn't feel so confident and safe, but there was no way Kallen could ask. That would probably be the most impolite thing to do. But she still wanted to know.

"I'm very well Kallen, thank you. And yourself?"

"That's good to hear. I'm good, thanks."

Usually Kallen would start jabbering and tell her all the funny stories of the day and week, but for once she sat silently. It surprised Nunnally how sad Kallen seemed to be. Had something happened? She wished there was something she could do, but all she did was ask, "How was school? I miss the Ashford Academy."

Kallen's shoulders slumped somewhat and Nunnally assumed it was something at school that was bothering her. But her answer didn't match her body language, "I think the Academy misses you too. It was good, we had a meeting about the new food drive were going to do."

"I'm so glad to hear that. It makes me very happy that the students are helping."

"Yes it is."

Nunnally cocked her head letting her hair spill to one side, "Is something bothering you Kallen?"

"Actually there is. Do you think I could ask you a question?"

"Of course you can ask."

Kallen smiled tiredly. The way Nunnally worded her statement specifically told her that she could ask Nunnally anything, but that didn't mean she would definitely get an answer. It was alright if she didn't get the answer, she just wanted to talk about the topic.

"Was it… very painful to see Lelouch get stabbed? I know he did bad things, but he was still your brother, no?"

Kallen didn't know that Nunnally had seen the vision of Lelouch giving Suzaku the Zero mask and Nunnally didn't know that Kallen had figured out the Zero Requiem at the end.

Nunnally grimaced. It was a question she definitely had to answer, "Yes. No matter what he did, Lelouch was my brother and I loved him."

Kallen was surprised for a moment. She thought Nunnally would despise the evil man who had lied to her and done terrible things for her. Kallen's eyes met Nunnally's, "Why?"

She gave a half-smile, "Perhaps he was not as evil as everyone thought."

Kallen's eyes opened a little wider. What did Nunnally know? And what did Nunnally think she knew?

"Don't you agree Kallen?"

Kallen was speechless. She knew she shouldn't be because it was a very acceptable answer, but everyone always said the demon emperor was dead. Why did Nunnally think so differently?

"Didn't you love him too?"

"I did," Kallen choked out.

"Do you still?"

Kallen would never have expected Nunnally to be turning it around on her, but she was. Would Nunnally think her such a horrible person if she said yes? Could she risk telling the truth? Well lies wouldn't help her anymore so she didn't see why not. She nodded defiantly, "Yes."

"I do too."

"Nunnally, you are much stronger than you look."

"Of course, I am crippled in a wheelchair," she chuckled.

Kallen blushed deeply, "I wasn't trying to point that out."

"I know."

"Thank you."

It was Nunnally's turn to be surprised, "Thank me? For what?"

"For making me feel better."

"I'm glad I helped."

"Well I'm going to go now," she started to get up then stopped, "Oh! A girl in the student council was asking about you. She really wanted to me you. I'm not sure why though. Would you mind if I brought her next time?"

"That's fine," Nunnally agreed easily.

"I'd say we should make sure Zero stays with us then, for your own safety just in case."

"Yes, I'm sure if I'm meeting someone new he would want to stay."

Had Nunnally just made a slip up? She had said 'he' but Kallen didn't remember if they referred to Zero as always a he or as always Zero. That was something else to think about. Kallen smiled as she actually got up this time, "Thanks for listening to me. I'll see you next week."

"It was good seeing you, I can't wait for our next appointment," Nunnally waved cheerfully.

Kallen waved back. She opened the door and saw Zero standing at the door, waiting to retrieve Nunnally. For once Kallen didn't feel Zero's over whelming power condemn her to embarrassment. This man was nothing compared to the magnificent Lelouch, she just always had to remember that. She stood straight, squared her shoulders and walked past him without even a glance over her shoulder.

Zero stared after her, shocked at the change in her attitude from just twenty minutes with Nunnally. The female governor used the electric stick to wheel herself to the door and looked up at Zero questioningly. When he noticed he quickly took the handles behind her back and started out the door.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Why were you staring at Kallen? Do you have a crush on her?"

Suzaku blushed bright red and was glad Nunnally couldn't see his face, "No it's not that! Actually I was just surprised how confident she seemed after talking to you. You must have really helped her."

And the part he wouldn't mention– that his heart already belonged to someone else. No matter how long he lived, he didn't think anyone would be able to touch him as deeply as Euphemia. Lelouch was his very best friend and Nunnally was the next person he cared most about, but his love for the third Britannian Princess was unbreakable. And nothing would ever change that.

"I hope I did. I hate it when people are in pain."

He looked down at her through the tinted glass, "And what about your pain?"

"I did feel pain when my brother died, but I realized he did it for the greater good, for the peace of the entire world. How could I not be proud of him and push my sadness away?"

"You are wonderful Nunnally."

"I am only as wonderful as the experiences I go through."

"You seem much older than you are."

"If you want to be prosperous in this world, you must be. Especially if you're a governor and a princess!" she giggled cutely.

Suzaku's heart went out her. If there was anyone he could love it would be her, and deep down he always would love her, but she could never have his heart. It already belonged to someone and he would never get it back. It was something they both would have to life with… forever.

She interrupted his thoughts, "Next week Kallen is bring a girl that wants to meet me with her, so perhaps it would be best if you stayed inside with us."

"Of course," Suzaku told, but wondered how good that would be. Him and Kallen in the same room together. He knew she despised him for replacing Lelouch and it was very awkward between them. Plus the fact that she thought he was dead and had no clue who this new Zero really was. It would definitely be an interesting encounter.


	4. Empress's Declaration

Kallen stared at the picture that hung on her board

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, you're awesome! My updates are going to become slower now that I'm getting more school work to do, boo. Hope you enjoy and leave me a wonderful review! Syed: I couldn't find your bio page (since you replied anonymous) so if you'd like to talk further please message or email me and we can chat. Hope to hear from you!

Chapter 4: Empress's Declaration

Cornelia sat at her desk. It had been a very tiring day. She hadn't really gotten to speak to anyone today. The paperwork had been piling up in her office and Gilbert had been bugging her to finish it. She sighed and pushed back in the chair. Her bright purple locks fell over the back of the chair and she pulled her slim fingers through it. She used to wear it as a beautiful curl to one side of her head, but now she wore it wavy and clipped behind her head. It was easier to manage that way. Plus Gilbert had said he liked it that way better.

"Empress Cornelia."

Cornelia was pulled from her thoughts by the one and only Gilbert, her personal knight. Although since she became the Empress she had gotten about a dozen other ones, Gilbert was still her number one. He was the one that attended to her personally and he was the one she would trust her life with. If anything ever happened to him, she didn't know how she would continue to live.

"Yes?"

"We got reports from Governor Nunnally that the world hunger and rebuilding of Japan is going very well," Gilbert stated matter-of-factly.

"That is very good news. After all the rebuilding is finished she won't be needed as the Governor there any longer."

Gilbert nodded in agreement.

Subconsciously Cornelia touched the picture frame on her desk, running her pointer finger from top to bottom. It was her very favorite picture of Euphemia. It was of the both of them actually; Cornelia was playing with Euphemia's gorgeous pink hair while the younger girl sat patiently waiting for her sister to finish.

"You miss her?"

Cornelia's head shot up. She hadn't even realized what she was doing. She actually hadn't even noticed that her knight hadn't even left the room yet. She just stared up at him, not bothering to answer. Honestly Cornelia knew that he knew for a fact that she was still grieving for her baby sister and probably always would. Of all the things Lelouch had to do, why did he have to murder Clovis and Euphemia? They had been such quiet and ignorant rulers. Not that she wished to die, but at least she would have known the reason for her demise, unlike those two innocents.

"Will there be anything else Empress?"

She took his hand in her own, "Just sit with me Gilbert."

He stared down at his hand in hers, obviously surprised, but quickly pulled up a chair and placed himself comfortably in it. The last time they had held hands this way was when she was in the hospital because of Schneizel. It brought back all those memories, "Is everything alright?"

Out of all of Charles Di Britannia's children, she and Nunnally were the only ones left to keep the Empire together. Odysseus, Guinevere, Carline, Schneizel, and all the other Princes and Princesses had the Geass cast upon them in the ultimate sacrifice of obedience. Now they were all useless. Of course Cornelia let them live in the palace still, but they were no longer of any use as icons to the public. Only she and Nunnally could be used, but actually so far that had worked out fine. Since Nunnally got her eyesight back it made her all the more endearing to the people of Britannia and Japan. Nunnally had even joined the U.F.N. as a representative for Britannia. Together the two of them would keep and continue to create peace throughout the world.

"Yes, everything's fine."

Truthfully there was something she desperately wanted to speak to him about. Since Nunnally and she were the last of the line, they should probably pass the lineage on. It was something she had been mulling over for sometime, even before she had become the Empress. At first she thought she loved Gilbert as her protector and knight, but now she realized it was more. When Euphemia had confessed her love for her knight Suzaku Kururugi, Cornelia hadn't been able to understand what her younger sister had been thinking. It drove her insane to know that Euphemia had fallen for such a common man, but now she understood fully. Only someone who would take a bullet for you was the most caring and wonderful. Gilbert would have sacrificed his life for hers if he deemed it necessary and that meant everything to her.

"Gilbert…"

He'd never seen Cornelia so upset and torn up about anything before, well besides Euphemia's death, "Yes, your highness?"

"What would you say to becoming part of the royal family?"

He cocked an eyebrow, that hadn't exactly been the direction he thought the conversation was going to take, "What do you mean?"

"I need to create a successor to the Britannia Empire, since I don't think Nunnally will be doing that anytime soon," Cornelia said with much authority.

Even when she was trying to be sincere and loving, she was still the leader of the country. She had to make sure he understood her position clearly.

"Are you saying…" Gilbert wasn't exactly sure what she was implying.

"Gilbert, I'm trying to say that I love you."

She reached out her free hand and touched his cheek. She ran her fingers from his cheek bone down to his chin. He closed his eyes and reveled in the touch. The Empress and leader of all of the Britannian Empire had just confessed that she loved him. What could he do but answer her back with all his soul?

"I love you too, Cornelia."

He stood, his chair pushing back and kneeled in front of his queen taking her face in his hands. Her deep blue orbs met his lighter blue ones and he lightly pushed his lips against hers. She eagerly responded, pushing back into the kiss. After a moment Gilbert pulled away.

"I will do anything you wish of me Cornelia," taking his knight stance and putting his right hand, fisted against the left side of his chest.

Cornelia laughed dryly, "I don't think there's anything you need to do. At least now I don't need anyone's permission for making you my groom."

Gilbert wasn't sure if she meant that as a joke or if she was serious, so he just replied, "I'm sorry."

She patted his hand comfortingly, "It's not your fault."

Gilbert was glad that Cornelia seemed to be in much better spirits since he confessed his love for her in response, but there was still an untold sadness to her. He wished more than anything that he could heal that pain so she could become the joyous and peaceful person she had once been. Since Euphemia died, Schneizel betrayed her, and Charles vanished, she had just lost her sparkle.

"Cornelia, my princess…"

Cornelia's eyes perked up when she heard him say that. It had been months since he referred to her as such, since she technically wasn't a princess anymore. It brought back the memories of when she was the leader of the troops that protected the Britannia Empire. Now it was one of Cornelia's new knights, Edwin who ruled over the soldiers that joined in battles that the U.N.F. engaged in. She missed fighting. Not because she liked hurting or killing people, just because it had been her way of life for so many years. She honestly hadn't ever expected to get the throne the way she did. Out of all her siblings, Charles had hand selected a long list and she was the tenth or eleventh child down on that list. It seemed very unlikely that all ten other candidates wouldn't be able to rule, although now it didn't seem so farfetched.

Gilbert was glad to see her more attentive, "Can I get you anything? Do anything to make you happier with me?"

She shook her head, "No Gilbert, you're wonderful and perfect."

The truth was since Charles had vanished everything had been getting better and better. The old Black Nights now known as the U.N.F. had helped the world so much. All because of Zero, because of Lelouch. She couldn't help but think that his defeat had not been an accident in the end. He always had every move or possible encounter planned out before he started a game. She remembered watching him verse Clovis and Schneizel when they were younger. Schneizel had been the only one Lelouch couldn't defeat, but obviously many years later that had been proven wrong. Cornelia didn't hate Lelouch, she didn't hate Schneizel either, she could never hate a sibling; no matter what wrong they committed. Cornelia finally realized all she wanted to do was forgive.

"Can you set a call with Nunnally? I'd like to tell her the good news," Cornelia asked.

Her smile was so excited and sincere that Gilbert couldn't help feel like he was falling for her harder. Her nodded instantly and left her office to go to her secretary's desk to get the older lady to set up the call. Moments later a flashing light told Cornelia there was an incoming call. She pushed the button and Nunnally's adorable, happy face popped up.

"Hello big sister. Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything's fine, why wouldn't it be?" Cornelia wondered why everyone always assumed something was wrong.

"Just because I recently gave my report to Gilbert so I thought perhaps something had displeased you," Nunnally responded her very logical answer.

"Oh no, it's not about your report. Actually I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" Nunnally's bright eyes showed her curiosity. Those beautiful eyes that hadn't been able to see anything for seven long years.

"I am going to make Gilbert my husband."

Nunnally stared at Cornelia blinking extensively, "Oh Cornelia it's wonderful that you found someone, it really is but is it such a good idea to make him your husband?"

It was Cornelia's turn to blink her brilliant turquoise eyes, "What do you mean?" She expected Nunnally; her only remaining sibling would jump for joy. Well maybe not literarily jump…

"It's just that you're the Empress now. If Gilbert becomes your husband he'll be the new Emperor. I don't know if it's such a good idea to do that. If you were still a princess no one would think twice, but you aren't anymore."

Cornelia knew where Nunnally was going with this and she hadn't exactly thought of it that way. It was true, the way Nunnally put it. No one would think poorly of her for having children as the Empress without being married. Charles had never been 'married' in the ethical sense although he did have many wives and children.

"I understand your point of view Nunnally."

"I'm sorry. It sounded much meaner than I intended, sister."

"No it's fine. I would like to have a child though," Cornelia stated, wanting to hear Nunnally's answer to that.

"I think everyone would be thrilled to see their new Empress have children. Just not specifically a new Emperor," Nunnally replied.

Cornelia and Nunnally chatted for a little longer then they hung up. A few moments later Gilbert entered his highness's office again and smiled kindly.

"What did she say?"

It seemed like Gilbert already knew how the conversation had gone without even hearing it. No wonder why he hadn't been excited to become part of the royal family, he knew it was a farfetched dream.

"She said it might be in better interest for us not to get married."

Gilbert nodded in disappointment. Cornelia felt horrible for playing with his emotions like that.

"But," she stood up leaning across her desk and catching his collared shirt between her fingers, "that doesn't mean we can't still have fun." She traced her pointer down to his uniform buttons.

"I thought…" Gilbert trailed off as she released him, utterly speechless.

She walked around her desk and stood before him then demanded, "You thought what? Just because I can't marry you Gilbert Guilford, does not mean I don't still love you. I want to have a child… with you."

"Cornelia," he breathed, placing his hands tenderly on her hips and drawing her closer to his body.

She put the back of her hand against his cheek and smiled. He returned her loving smile tenfold. Then she pulled away and walked to her door swaying her hips seductively, opened it and said to her secretary, "I'm feeling very tired. I'm going to go lay down in my room now, please cancel the rest of my appointments for today."

"Yes, Empress," the secretary answered instantly.

Then Cornelia turned to Gilbert faying faintness, "Come walk me to my room Gilbert."

He followed eagerly after her, grabbing her arm under the elbow like he was keeping her steady. When they reached Cornelia's room she plucked off Gilbert's glasses, "You might want these off."

With that said Gilbert pulled her to himself again, placing his lips over hers in a deep and passionate kiss.


	5. Discovery

Thank you everyone for the reviews, you make me so happy! For those of you who said it in the reviews, his name is Gilbert Guilford (I looked it up) but from now on I'll refer to him as Guilford since that's what you guys seem to know him as, sorry about that. So guys for future reference, do you want a lemon or should I keep it PG? Well besides that please enjoy and leave me a review!

Chapter 5: Discovery

Kallen entered the school grounds in a great mood. She'd slept much better today than she had in the past few months. After talking to with Nunnally the other day everything seemed to be going better for her. Although she still missed him terribly, it wasn't so unmanageable anymore.

"Kallen."

The blue-eyed beauty turned to the new student council president, "Yes?"

She'd never really spoken to Nina when she used to be in school, but now that their 'glue' (Milly) had left, plus the fact that they lost Shirley, Lelouch, and Suzaku, they needed each other more than ever.

Nina ran a hand through her blackish-green hair which was clipped up on top her head and smiled nervously, "I was just wondering if you were going to help with this food drive today."

"Of course I am." What an odd question. Kallen had helped with every other one hadn't she? Why would today be any different?

"Did you know that Luna was looking for you before?"

"Oh was she? I'll find her later."

Was Nina trying to lead up to something or was she just in the mood for some small talk? Kallen was about to turn and go when Nina caught her arm.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well Lloyd, he said if I wanted to, we could, he and I could um… get married."

Kallen's mouth nearly fell open, but luckily she caught herself, "Oh really Nina? That's great, do you want to?"

"I think I do, but I just wanted to see what one of the other students would think. He's so smart and it's so much fun working with him on all of his projects. Do you think it would be weird for Milly though?"

"Absolutely not. I think she'd be so happy for you. I'm pretty sure she's content with Rivalz."

"Thanks!" Nina replied and bounded off, obviously not nervous anymore. Who would have thought the quietest, most unusual girl would be the first one to get married. So everyone was falling in love and happy except for her. Nina and Lloyd were definitely a shock; she expected it eventually, but not so soon. Of course she thought she wouldn't be the first one, but deep down she thought Nina would be the last one. It kind of made Kallen feel somewhat awkward. Was she always going to be alone?

"Good morning Kallen."

"Good morning Gino."

Kallen sighed, was this a sign from a higher power trying to point something out to her? She really hoped not.

It looked like he was about to say something more, but they were interrupted by the young student council member with the beautiful golden blonde hair, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nina said you were looking for me?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me with my poster. I saw yours and it's so pretty. Mines not that nice."

Kallen thought the girl was going to ask about Nunnally; she was a surprising girl, "Yeah sure I'll help you."

Luna turned to Gino, "You can help too, if you like."

"That'd be cool," he responded.

They walked to the student council room and Luna took out her half finished poster. She'd been speaking the truth; it really didn't look that good.

"I talked to Nunnally; she said she'd be thrilled to meet you."

Kallen stated while the three of them started to pull out the colored pencils. She took a green one, Gino took a blue one, and Luna took a brown one. They each started to color and draw in their designated areas.

"Really? I'm so excited now," Luna yelped happily, "thank you! She's such an icon and so adorable. Does she give out autographs?"

Is that what Luna was after; Nunnally being a celebrity? Kallen guessed it wasn't so unusual, but it was still a little weird. How did Luna know specifically to ask her to set up the meeting? She'd just have to see how it would go.

"I suppose if you ask, she would."

Three hours later Kallen sat at her usual table for lunch. She picked up her apple and bit into it. It was yummy and crunchy, the perfect rich ripe red. After she finished the apple she picked up the slice of pizza between her pointer and thumb. As she dug her teeth into the steamy cheese and dough, she heard her name vibrate through her mind in someone else's voice. It was a voice that sounded all too familiar.

She glanced around expecting to see the owner of the voice. No one was closer than twenty feet from where she was and everyone was bustling around doing their own activities. The voice… whose voice had that been? Had she just imagined it? Someone she had been close to in her days as a Black Night… C.C.? What had happened to C.C. at the end of the battle? After months of thinking everything through how could she have possibly forgotten about the beautiful woman who was always by Lelouch's side? Now that Kallen thought harder about the day he was killed she didn't remember seeing C.C. Had Lelouch helped her escape or… had she been there to help him escape? She specifically remembered Lelouch getting stabbed straight into his stomach. It had been so painful to watch. Suddenly everything didn't seem so fine anymore. It didn't seem so easy and simple anymore. There was definitely a big piece she was missing and she was determined to find it, no matter what.

Her fingers let the pizza slip through them just as Gino plopped onto the bench next to her, "What's the matter? Don't like the pizza?"

"It's not the pizza. Actually I just thought of something."

"Oh?" Gino commented obviously expecting her to explain in further detail.

"It's nothing important, just something I need to tell Nunnally. I'm going to go," Kallen got up and started to pile all her belongings into her bag.

"Go where? We still have class and the food drive later."

"I've done every single one; I don't think Nina will notice. And it's not like I've never cut class before Gino."

He stared down at his food. She wondered how angry he was at the moment. He was definitely going to do major grilling later or tomorrow. Sometimes his feelings reminded Kallen of a girl's. She sighed, "Do you want to come?"

He glanced up totally surprised by the gesture, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah there's somewhere I want to visit, you might like to visit it too."

Now he was intrigued as to where she was headed. What was so interesting or important that she was leaving school for? She waited for him to collect his stuff and then they moved off the property with practiced ease.

"So where are we going?"

"To the graves."

Gino slowed his pace slightly, "Which graves?"

"The one of the Britannian soldiers."

"Why?" Gino said in disgust.

"Why not?" Kallen matched his tone, "they are people just as much as we are. Just because you didn't agree with their cause shouldn't mean anything. You're Britannian aren't you?"

He sighed, "I am, but I didn't support Lelouch's Britannia."

"I didn't either but that doesn't mean we can't still care."

After twenty minutes of walking and arguing she stopped in front of the statue memorial of the Knight of Zero. It was shiny cement, a beautiful momentum for Suzaku. Around the large statue were a lot of small headstones of all the soldiers that had died in battle with the leader knight. Gino stared at it with unseeing eyes and it infuriated Kallen. Why was he being so difficult? Even though he didn't know all these people personally, hadn't some of them been his comrades in some of the battles? Why couldn't he just toss away his stupid pride and mourn for them the way she was. The least he could do would be to pay his respects.

"Wasn't he your friend?"

"He was," Gino agreed.

"But not anymore?"

"No," Gino agreed again.

"And why is that?"

Kallen thought back to when Nunnally had said 'didn't' you love him and changed it to 'don't' you love him still. How could everyone's perspectives get so screwed up? Just because someone died doesn't mean you can't still love them. She'd learned that finally. Kallen stared at the grave cite sadly. She had finally gotten him that day in battle, but had she gotten him fully? She really regretted what she had to do that day and if she hadn't completed the task like she thought she did, she'd be so very happy. The new Zero had to be someone who would follow Lelouch's plan exactly to the same dot of every 'i' and the same cross of every 't' like he would have done. Suzaku needed to 'die' in order to trick the whole world into thinking it was the same Zero and that no one could ever find out. Someone had to be sacrificed so the world would have an evil person to hate and place the blame on. That was all for the Zero Requiem, but was it the whole truth? Where there elements she hadn't even thought to consider before? Suddenly everything clicked together; she couldn't believe she had been so blind to it before.

"I'm sorry I've got to go," Kallen started to run from the cemetery.

"Kallen wait! Where are you going?" Gino called.

"I have to speak to Nunnally, it's important."

An hour later Kallen barged into Nunnally's beautiful mansion. Zero jumped from the balcony and stopped Kallen immediately. He was surprised to see that it was only she, since she should only be getting out of school now and she had slammed the door so loudly. When he noticed it was her he backed away quickly.

"Excuse me Miss Kallen, you surprised me," Zero gave her his reason.

Kallen watched his posture relax and then made a grab for the helmet that protected everyone from seeing his face. He maneuvered from the swipe easily and backed away from her further.

Kallen infuriated, stormed up the steps, "Where's Nunnally, I need to speak with her."

He followed after her keeping his distance, "What are you doing?"

"Does she have an appointment with anyone?"

"Not for another hour."

"Then just tell me where she is," Kallen growled.

Zero moved in front of her and for a second Kallen thought he was going to try to contain her, but then he took a turn and stopped a few doors down before a large mahogany door. He motioned with his hand.

Kallen knocked, "Nunnally, its Kallen. Can I come in?"

"Kallen?" Nunnally said surprised, "I didn't know we had plans. Of course you may come in."

Kallen opened the door, "We didn't have plans. I just needed to talk to you."

The spiky haired girl was about to close the door when Zero stopped it with his hand. Kallen stared at him incredulously and looked meaningfully to Nunnally for support.

"Zero, leave us."

"But Governor Nunnally…"

"Kallen would never hurt me. What's gotten into you?"

Zero's head shot towards Kallen for a moment then he let her close the door fully.

Nunnally smiled kindly at Kallen, "I'm sorry I don't know what got into him."

"It's ok, actually because of him, is the reason I'm here."

"Oh?"

"Nunnally please, I need to know who he is."

Nunnally shook her head sadly, "I can't tell you."

Kallen slammed her hand on the table, "Nunnally I've got to know. Is Lelouch still alive?"

The brown haired girl's eyes opened wider, "You saw him die, just like I did."

Kallen's head fell to the table, "But I feel like he's alive. Deep down in my heart I feel it!"

"Kallen if that's the way you feel then perhaps you should look into it until you have put your heart to rest, the way I have. If I could lessen your pain I would."

Kallen raised her head, "What happened to C.C.?"

"I don't know. If you're asking me if she is this Zero, then my answer is: she is not."

"Do you know where she went? I'd really like to speak with her."

"Again I don't know."

Kallen sighed and then smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry for coming over unannounced."

"You're always welcomed here Kallen."

"And I'm sorry for asking all these ridiculous questions."

"The human heart is a fragile thing," Nunnally responded.

"I'll see you next week at our planned date then."

Nunnally nodded, "I wish I could help you more."

The thin woman stood and walked to the door, pulling it open, coming face to face with Zero. He looked past her and Nunnally waved. He let out a long sigh and stepped out of the way for Kallen to leave.

"You think I'd actually hurt her? You're nothing like the Zero I knew," Kallen spat angrily.

"No, we are very different."

"Suzaku."

His head shot up and Nunnally's gasp was all the answer she needed.

"I agree Lelouch and you were nothing alike."

"Kallen," he attempted.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone Suzaku. You think I'm so stupid that I wouldn't notice? You jumping off the balcony and getting out of my reach? Lelouch's reflexes were much slower."

"Kallen you don't understand," Nunnally tried.

"I do understand. I understand it all. Lelouch sacrificed his life for the peace of the world. He was a hero. What did you do? You killed him for that!"

"What about all he did to you before that?" Suzaku countered.

"His plan from the beginning was peace… always!"

"He killed Euphemia! Why did she have to die?"

"Suzaku," Kallen's voice was tender now, "sacrifices must be made."

"But why her?"

"But why Lelouch?"

Nunnally interrupted her disputing friends, "We can fight about this all day, but it won't change that fact that both lost their lives and it is a pity."

'I'm sorry Nunnally. I know they were your siblings," Kallen apologized before she bulleted out of the house. No matter what, she swore she was going to find out what happened to him. Lelouch deserved at least that much didn't he?


	6. Country Life

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate all the information you're feeding into my mind, hehe. So sorry for such the long wait. I've been totally lazy lately, but I got a little inspiration from one of my reviewers (thanks!). I know it's shorter than usual, I promise to make it up to you guys next time. I'll try to have the next chapter up in about two weeks so please be patient with me. Well anyways, hope you enjoy and keep reviewing me!

Chapter 6: Country Life

Lelouch's head shot up. It felt like someone had just called his name.

C.C. glanced over at the hard working man and called, "What is it?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing."

He picked the hoe up lifting it above his head and then letting it crash back down. Then he dragged it across the soil. He'd probably done that exact pose about sixty times already. This was much harder than he had ever given farmers credit for. Soil sprayed up at him with his next strike and he collapsed to the ground exhausted. He had no idea how people could spend their entire day out in the hot weather doing this labor. Instantly C.C. was at his side handing him a cup of freshly squeezed lemonade.

Lelouch eyed it distrusting anything C.C. gave him, "Did you make this?"

"Yes I did. Try it, it's very good." When he continued to stare at it without drinking, C.C. plucked it out of his hand and took a gulp, "See?"

She handed it back to him and this time he brought it to his lips and took a sip. After deciding that it did taste good he drank the rest of the glass, "It was good. How did you learn to make it?"

"I watched a cooking show on the TV."

Lelouch chuckled, "I knew you were watching too much TV."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Well now I'll be able to make a few things. There is only so much for us to do out here anyway Lelouch."

"I know," he sighed.

"I saw something about the Empress on the TV as well."

"About Cornelia?"

C.C. did one short nod. She couldn't tell if the news pleased or displeased the former Britannian prince.

Lelouch wasn't particularly interested in anything that had to do with his older half-sister the new Empress or Britannia, but he'd humor C.C. and listen to what she had to say anyways. He looked up at her expectantly.

"There are rumors going around that she's just around a month pregnant."

Lelouch's lavender eyes flashed in surprise for a moment. Out of all the things C.C. could have told him about Cornelia that was one he really hadn't been expecting. The young man had no idea she even wanted to have children. Did that mean she had declared her love for someone? If an Emperor was introduced, Lelouch didn't things would continue as smoothly as they had been going. He had sacrificed so much for that country (more than he even realized from the start) and he'd be more than a little upset if her selfishness ruined everything he had worked so dearly for.

"Has she announced an engagement?" Lelouch wondered.

"No, I believe she is not going to get married as the Empress," C.C. explained.

Lelouch sighed in relief. Cornelia may not be his favorite person but at least she could rule and was smart enough not to throw water onto an already easily ignited fire, "That's good news. Then who is the father of this child?"

"It seems the Empress hasn't disclosed that information yet."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. Now he was a tad bit curious. Cornelia had always been a pain in battle, although she was an amazing opponent, but he'd never seen her as the motherly type. Although now thinking back she'd always been bossy and took really good care of all her younger siblings especially Euphemia. Suddenly the dark haired knight that would do anything for his princess flashed in Lelouch's mind. He'd always thought Guilford and Cornelia looked at each other in ways that were more than just affection between knight and princess (like the way Suzaku and Euphemia had). If Lelouch had to guess anyone that would be his best bet. Lelouch was extremely relieved and proud that she wouldn't introduce a new Emperor to the country right away. Leading a strong nation meant sacrifices for you personally.

"I'm done for today," Lelouch replied while handing the glass back to C.C. and picking up the hoe and shovel that had accompanied him in the work field all day. Lelouch wondered if he could bring himself to continue doing this day in and day out. It was fun for the first week… if even that long but he was tired of it now. He really wasn't the kind of guy cut out for this kind of labor (he had been a prince for heaven's sake), just like C.C. had pointed out the first day they arrived.

"We could always hire some hands."

Lelouch stared at her, "Then I'd have to wear that outfit again."

She shrugged, "You could just stay inside. I'll watch them."

"But you should know that you weren't invisible during the war. If anyone figures out who you are…"

"The only people who know me are Kaguya, Ohgi, Kallen, Nunnally, Suzaku, and some of the other high ranking black knights. I don't think any of them are going to show up here looking to work on a farm, Lelouch."

He frowned slightly, "I don't know C.C."

Sometimes Lelouch could be too stubborn for his own good as C.C. snapped, "Fine, then you do all the work."

He sighed; it seemed he just couldn't win this argument because doing all the work himself was something he really didn't want to do.

C.C. noted this, her tone softening, "At least just think about it."

"Alright I will."

After putting away the farming tools and feeding the two horses that currently resided with them, they entered the house. Lelouch plopped onto the couch while C.C. continued onto the kitchen. She moved some things around making loud banging noises. Lelouch put his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. Should he just give in and hire some help? If they hired people, whose to say that they would even know who he was anyways. He picked his head up and moved up off the couch going up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" C.C. asked.

"Upstairs," he stated matter-of-factly like it should be obvious.

"Are you tired?"

--

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch sat up in his bed and called back to C.C, "What?"

Suddenly his body pulsated and he clutched at his hand. What was this feeling? What was going on? And what did C.C. want?

"Lelouch a car just pulled up," C.C. said a little unnerved.

Lelouch jumped up off his bed and dashed down the steps two at a time. He pulled the curtains back and saw a black jaguar. It looked like a nice expensive car. Who could it be?

"Has anyone gotten out yet?"

C.C. shook her head no. Suddenly the car door pushed open and a person wearing a long cape exited. She took long strides up towards the house.

"Who is it?" C.C. questioned.

Lelouch would know who that body belonged to no matter where he saw it. Plus the way she walked with that sexual sway of her hips was another tip off.

"It's Kallen."

C.C.'s head snapped around to look at Lelouch, "How do you know? Did you tell her where we were?"

It was his turn to look at her incredulously, "Of course not! There's no way I wanted anyone to know. I have no idea how she found out or why!"

Although deep down Lelouch was screaming for joy that she actually figured it out and came looking for him. It was like all of his wildest hopes and dreams had become a reality. How he longed to hold her in his arms one more time. He knew it could never be that way with Nunnally, but with Kallen he'd always held a tinge of hopefulness.

C.C. sighed, "I'll go outside first and see what she wants."

Before Lelouch could argue or disagree she was out the door and half way towards the car. Kallen stopped at the sight of C.C. while the green haired witch stopped at the same moment. Lelouch could tell that Kallen was nervous but stunned and a little uneasy. C.C. was just waiting there with her arms on her hips as if she expected the pink haired beauty to say something.

Lelouch exited the house and took long strides towards the woman he had so longingly dreamed of touching one last time. Maybe he could finally have that wish fulfilled. He just hoped this was a friendly visit from Kallen and not one of destruction and betrayal. He didn't see any other cars or people so he set his hopes high. How would the meeting between them after his 'death' and all the months of none-contact play out?


End file.
